fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meet the Connellys
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Connelly family, and Wreck-It-Ralph chose this particular house because there were people who believed in him. There was Mrs. Connelly. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a slender woman with fair skin, long brown hair with a gray streak, and brown eyes. Right now, she was wearing a light green underdress and dark brown slippers. Her name was Queen Elinor. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Fergus dear, do hurry," Elinor called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Connelly believed that Wreck-It-Ralph was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Connelly... In the bedroom, there was a very muscular man with fair skin, curly red hair, thick eyebrows, a mustache and beard, a peg leg in place of his left foot, and blue eyes, wearing brown armor, a large brown belt, and a brown fanny pack. His name was King Fergus, Elinor's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Elinor, unless I find my wristbands, we don't go to the party," Fergus called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the kingdom again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Fergus, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Connelly was a practical man. The boys, however, Taran and Chuckie Finster, believed Wreck-It-Ralph was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has another in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a tall, slender 13-year-old boy with fair skin, red hair, and brown eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, green plaid flannel pajama pants, light green glasses, red slippers, and a lime-green bandana tied around his head. His name was Taran, Fergus and Elinor's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the toy sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 2-year-old boy with spiky red hair, beady eyes, white buckteeth, freckles on his cheeks, and a congested voice, wearing green one-piece pajamas and red bunny slippers. He also wears a pair of purple square glasses. His name was Charles Finster, Jr., or Chuckie for short, Taran's little brother and Fergus and Elinor's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Wreck-It-Ralph!" Taran said in a scary voice. Chuckie bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Taran blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Baron Greenback?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Taran. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Chuckie's slipper-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Taran yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a 16-year-old girl with light freckles, rosy cheeks, a round face, pink lips, long curly red hair, and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a teal flannel nightgown, an aqua underdress, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and teal slippers. Her name was Merida, Fergus and Elinor's daughter and Taran and Chuckie's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Taran," Merida giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Merida." said Taran, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. Merida, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Wreck-It-Ralph and all his marvelous adventures. While Merida was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to two figures, "Oh, Snoopy, Woodstock. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" The figures walked out to reveal a white dog with a black nose, ears, and collar named Snoopy and a yellow bird named Woodstock. Snoopy was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Merida, Taran, and Chuckie. Snoopy walked over a pillow. Snoopy and Woodstock the butlers, being a dog and a bird, kept their opinions to themselves and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Snoopy put the tray on a small table. Then he went over to the pillow to pick it up while Taran and Chuckie were still playing. "Take that!" Chuckie called. Taran and Chuckie played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent man, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Taran yelled. Snoopy went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Chuckie called. As he hit Taran, the teenager yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Chuckie, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Taran." Chuckie said. Then Woodstock picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Taran and Chuckie hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Taran shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Chuckie shouted back. "Take that!" When Woodstock placed the ABC on the top, he and Snoopy quickly turned as they realized that Woodstock had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and Snoopy smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, man! I'll slit your gizzard!" Taran yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Snoopy poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Chuckie cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Taran's. "Insolent pup!" Taran snarled. Snoopy heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked toad pirate!" Chuckie cried. "Aha! I got you!" Taran shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Chuckie smirked. When Snoopy licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Take that! And that! And that!" When Chuckie thrust his sword at Taran, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Taran placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Fergus came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Fergus said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Snoopy and Woodstock heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Taran saw him. "Oh, hello, father." he said in a normal voice. But Chuckie was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Chuckie cried out. Then Fergus heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Chuckie!" "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Wreck-It-Ralph." Taran told him. "And Taran's Baron Greenback." Chuckie added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my wristbands?" Fergus asked before he bumped Snoopy and Woodstock, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Snoopy and Woodstock, for goodness' sake!" Fergus shouted, walking past the annoyed dog and bird, "Where are those wristbands?" Snoopy smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. Woodstock only rolled his eyes. "Wristbands, father?" asked Taran. "Yes. The black ones." Fergus answered, still looking around. "Chuckie, the buried treasure," Taran whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Taran." Chuckie said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Taran whispered. "It got lost." Chuckie said. While Fergus was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My chest armor!" He grabbed his chest armor. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Chuckie cheered. Fergus put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his chest armor, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Chuckie came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Chuckie! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Elinor, now wearing a green dress and a gold tiara with an emerald, came in and said, "Fergus dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Elinor! Look!" Fergus said, showing Elinor his chest armor. Elinor saw that and was shocked. "Fergus!" "It's only chalk, daddy." Chuckie said. "Why, Chuckie..." Elinor was about to say something when Taran cut in. "It's not his fault," said Taran. "It's in the story. And Merida said..." When Fergus heard what Taran said, he now knew what was up. "Merida? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "MERIDA?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "MERIDA!" Merida heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, dad?" "Would you kindly expl-" Fergus was about to say something. But Merida walked by him when she saw the radiance of Elinor dress. "Oh, mum! You look simply lovely!" Merida said. "Thank you, dear." Elinor smiled. Fergus turned to her in annoyance and said, "Merida..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Elinor was about to say. "Elinor, if you don't mind, I'd..." Fergus said, as Merida turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, dad! What have you done to your armor?" Merida asked. Fergus couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Elinor walked to him with a damp washcloth. "Now, Fergus, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his chest armor. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were putting the toys away. "Merida, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Merida protested. "I say they are! Baron Greenteeth! Wreck-It-Robert!" Fergus said. "Wreck-It-''Ralph'', dad." Merida told him. "Ralph, Robert," Fergus shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, dad." "Daddy, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Fergus shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Fergus..." Elinor said, about to put on his long green gray and red tartan robe. "Now, Fergus! Now, Fergus!" He repeated of what Elinor said, while Woodstock was almost done helping Snoopy put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, FERGUS' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put the robe on himself, but he put it on hastily. "Please, dear." Elinor said, fixing his robe around and adjusting it neatly on him. "Elinor, the child's growing up," As when Snoopy picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Dad!" Merida gasped. "Fergus!" Elinor gasped. "What?!" Taran gasped. "No!" Chuckie gasped. Snoopy dropped all the blocks while he and Woodstock gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Fergus was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Merida lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Snoopy and Woodstock and tried to get out of the way. Fergus couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Snoopy and Woodstock moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Fergus bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Snoopy stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Fergus stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Snoopy and Woodstock were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Fergus was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Merida, Taran, Chuckie, and Elinor were shocked that Snoopy and Woodstock were against the wall. As for Fergus, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Fergus mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Merida, Taran, Chuckie, and Elinor all said together. Fergus heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Fergus open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Snoopy and Woodstock, but Fergus. "Poor Snoopy and Woodstock!" they said together again. Fergus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Snoopy and Woodstock?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Snoopy was hugging Woodstock while Chuckie was hugging Snoopy. "No, daddy, no!" Chuckie pleaded. Fergus grabbed Snoopy by the ears while he and Woodstock were still hugging each other and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more dogs or birds for butlers in this house!" Chuckie grabbed Snoopy's legs. But Elinor stopped him by picking him up as Fergus was dragging Snoopy and Woodstock out the room. Chuckie started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Snoopy. Goodbye, Woodstock." Snoopy and Woodstock waved goodbye back. As Fergus walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Snoopy and Woodstock. Oh yes, poor Snoopy and Woodstock. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Snoopy and Woodstock and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Snoopy holding one rope in his mouth and Woodstock holding another in his beak. Fergus walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Snoopy's collar and Woodstock's neck, Snoopy and Woodstock gave him sad looks. Fergus saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you two. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Snoopy and Woodstock's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a butlers at all You're… Well, a dog and a bird. And the children aren't puppies or baby birds, they're people." He placed the water dishes near Snoopy and Woodstock. "And sooner or later, Snoopy and Woodstock, people have to grow up." He pet Snoopy and Woodstock's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Elinor knew that Fergus didn't mean to do that to Snoopy and Woodstock. Merida looked depressed. "But mum, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Elinor said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a green and red tartan plaid blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Wreck-It-Ralph 'absolute poppycock'." Taran said to himself after what his father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Taran," Elinor said, as she took off his glasses and the bandana. "Father was just upset." As for Chuckie, he uses a hammock as a bed. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Snoopy and Woodstock," Chuckie sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Chuckie. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Elinor said, as she removed his glasses, covered him up with a navy blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Chuckie remembered something. "Mommy?" he asked. Elinor turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Chuckie had the wristbands that Fergus was looking for, and he gave them to Elinor. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Merida stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mum. He might come back." "He?" Elinor asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Wreck-It-Ralph. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Merida said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Elinor. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Elinor asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Snoopy and Woodstock had it, but I-I took it away." Merida said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Elinor said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies